Febre
by T' Kitsune
Summary: KuroFay - Quando Fay se sente mal, o quê Kurogane pode fazer para ajudá-lo? leia e descubra! aviso: YAOI. É minha primeira fic, portanto peguem leves nas tomatadas '


Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles não me pertence e sim ao CLAM, pois se me pertencesse eu já estaria casada com o Kurogane há tempos :3  
Essa Fic não possui bens lucrativos.  
Aviso: Yaoi ( homemxhomem ) - Se você não curte esse gênero, não leia!

******************************************************

As noites daquele país eram frias e sombrias. As ruas eram iluminadas somente pela luz da lua e alguns postes. Era, de fato, um país sombrio e frio mas não deixava de ter as suas belezas.  
Um par de olhos vermelhos fitavam pela janela, qualquer ponto exótico daquele país, pois procurava uma maneira de se distrair e refletir, nem que seja um pouco, tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Mas seus esforços foram por água a baixo quando um jovem mago de olhos azuis safiras entrou no quarto.

" Kurorin! O quê você está fazendo? " perguntou sorridente.

O moreno alto de olhos vermelhos nada respondeu e continuou na sua mesma postura.  
O mago, sentindo falta de um resmungo, aproximou-se do moreno.  
" Ei! Eu te fiz um pergunta."  
" O pirralho e a princesa já estão dormindo? " Perguntou Kurogane, dando um sinal de vida.  
" Sim, estão. Aliás, Por quê o Kuro-sama não aproveita e vai dormir também? " Perguntou Fay.  
" Porque eu não estou com sono. E você, o quê faz acordado até agora? "  
" Estou sem sono também. " Respondeu o loiro.  
Os dois ficaram por um longo tempo em silêncio, mas este foi logo quebrado por Fay.  
" Ei! Não está com frio? " Perguntou o loiro novamente, estranhando o fato de que, fazia muito frio naquela noite e Kurogane estava sem sua capa. Kurogane sentia frio mas ficou em silêncio. Fay por conhecer muito bem o ninja, encarou a reação como um sim.  
" Onde está a sua capa? "  
" Deixei no quarto onde o pirralho e a princesa estão dormindo. " Respondeu o moreno, fechando os olhos.  
" E por esse motivo você não que ir lá pois não quer acordá-los, não é? "  
" Hmph! "  
" Hyuuu! Kuro-sama é tão bonzinho! "  
" Não tire conclusões por conta própria! " Kurogane respondeu fechando os punhos e sentindo uma ou duas veias saltarem da sua testa.

Fay se divertiu com a reação do moreno mas percebeu que o ninja sentia muito frio, apesar de não demonstrar. Isso era digno do ninja, ele não gostava de demonstrar o que sentia e Fay sabia disso. Então, o loiro retirou o casaco que estava usando e depositou nos ombros do moreno, que arregalou os olhos com o ato do mago.  
" Tome! Com isso você não sentirá mais frio. " disse o mago, olhando profundamente nos olhos vermelhos do moreno.  
" Mas e você? " Perguntou o ninja  
" Eu vou ficar bem, aliás, estou acostumado com o país de onde eu venho o frio predomina. "  
Quando Kurogane iria lhe perguntar algo, Fay se espreguiçou dizendo: " Uaaahh! Vou dormir. Trate de fazer o mesmo, Kurorin "

Terminando de dizer o que queria, Fay se retirou e foi para o seu quarto. Kurogane o acompanhou com os olhos e logo tratou de seguir o que o mago lhe dissera há poucos minutos atrás. O ninja então, deitou-se na cama ainda com o casaco de Fay nos seus ombros. Ele pôde sentir o cheiro de Fay invadir as suas narinas e por mais que odiasse admitir, não tinha como negar que aquele cheiro era algo muito bom.

***********************************************

Assim como Kurogane, Sakura, Syaoran e Mokona acordaram assustados com um barulho que parecia com uma janela sendo quebrada e vinha do quarto de Fay.  
O grupo apressou-se em direção ao quarto do mago para verificar o que estava acontecendo. Tamanha foi a surpresa quando viram uma espécie de monstro atacando o mago, que se desviava dos ataques.  
Kurogane percebeu de imediato: a coxa de Fay estava ferida, por isso seus reflexos estavam lentos.  
" Manjúu Branco! A Soushi! " Pediu Kurogane, tentando ser o mais rápido possível.  
" C-certo! " Disse Mokona, retirando a espada da boca.  
Com a espada em mãos, Kurogane atacou o monstro, o partindo em dois.  
A coxa de Fay sangrava e a dor era imensa, mas nada que o mago não suportasse.  
" Fay-san, você está bem? " Perguntou Syaoran, preocupado.  
" S-sim, estou. Foi só um pequeno corte. " respondeu o loiro sorridente, tentando disfarçar a dor que sentia.  
" Deixe-me dar uma olhada nisso. " Disse Kurogane, aproximando-se de Fay.  
" Não precisa, não foi nada. "  
Kurogane não deu ouvidos ao mago e abaixando-se na altura do corte, rasgou o pedaço da calça que tampava o machucado.  
" Foi um corte interno. " Disse Kurogane.  
" Precisamos de algo que possa fazer esse sangue estancar o mais rápido possível. " Disse Sakura, preocupada.  
" Pirralho, traga a minha capa! " Exclamou Kurogane com algo em mente.  
" S-sim! "

Syaoran trouxe, rapidamente, a capa de viagem de Kurogane. Como era constituída por um tecido grosso e com grande capacidade de absorção, Kurogane rasgou um pedaço que era suficiente para enrolar em volta do corte do mago.  
" Pronto! " disse o ninja terminando. " Agora, descanse. Descanse vocês também. " Disse fitando Syaoran, Sakura e Mokona.  
" E você Kurogane? " perguntou Mokona.  
" Eu vou ficar aqui e vigiar esse corte, portanto, não se preocupem comigo e vão descansar o mais rápido possível. "  
" Certo! Mas... Kurogane-san, qualquer coisa, nos chame, ok? "  
O ninja concordou com a cabeça. Os jovens se retiraram do quarto, deixando o ninja e o mago a sós.  
" Ei Kuropon, eu estou bem. " Disse Fay constrangido.  
Kurogane novamente não deu ouvidos ao mago e aproximou-se da cama,se sentando ao lado dela.  
" É sério! eu estou bem! " disse Fay tentando fazer com que o ninja mudasse de idéia.  
" Fique quieto e descanse! " Isto foi tudo o que o ninja respondeu.  
Fay, vendo seus esforços não surtirem efeitos, sorriu constrangido com a preocupação do ninja.  
" Obrigado, Kuropon. "  
" Hãn? " o ninja arregalou os olhos surpreso e confuso.  
" Por... se preocupar comigo. " Disse o mago sorrindo. Kurogane ao vê-lo sorrindo, sorriu também e fechou os olhos dizendo com uma estranha felicidade:  
" Agora, durma! "  
" Certo! "

***********************************************

O tempo se passou mas ainda era madrugada. Kurogane não dormiu pois vigiava Fay, caso ele precisasse de algo. Este, por sua vez, dormia inocentemente.  
Kurogane percebeu que algo estava errado: o mago termia. Kurogane então, aproximou-se dele para verificar o que havia de errado. Ele logo percebeu, Fay estava com febre.  
O mago sentindo uma mão tocar sua testa, abriu lentamente os olhos e fitou a imagem de Kurogane.  
" Estou me sentindo mal. " Disse Fay meio fraco.  
" Você está com febre..." respondeu Kurogane dando uma pausa, então continuou: " devido ao corte na sua coxa. "  
" Kuro..rin... estou com frio. " Após dizer isto, o mago pegou na mão do moreno e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele.  
Kurogane percebeu que o mago sentira realmente muito frio e tremia muito. O rosto do loiro estava levemente avermelhado.  
" O quê você está sentindo? "  
" Frio, muito frio. " respondeu o mago com a voz rouca.  
Kurogane fechou os olhos e aproximou sua face para perto da face do loiro e de uma maneira gentil e inocente, tocou os lábios do mago. Fay correspondeu ao toque, intensificando mais o beijo entre os dois, de modo em que suas línguas se entrelaçavam de uma maneira carinhosa. Fay se sentiu quente. Abraçou o ninja, o trazendo para mais perto de si e acariciou seus cabelos negros.  
Quando o beijo cessou, ambos se sentiram quentes e se encaravam.  
Fay sorriu para Kurogane e o puxou para um abraço.  
" Obrigado Kurogane, por me fazer sentir tão quente e seguro. "  
O ninja, surpreso por ser chamado pelo nome, correspondeu o abraço e o puxou para a cama. Ambos estavam deitados e abraçados, de uma maneira que um pudesse sentir o calor do outro. Fay encaixou sua cabeça em baixo do queixo de ninja e sentiu seus cabelos serem acariciados.  
" Ainda sente frio? " perguntou o ninja de uma maneira maliciosa.  
" Agora não. " Disse Fay adormecendo nos braços do amado.

******************************************************************

E então? bom? ruim? chata? lixo? deixem suas reviews \o/  
Críticas e sugestões são bem-vindas!  
é a minha primeira fic e com nada mais, nada menos, do que o casal mais lindo, sexy, hot, etc... de Tsubasa :3 portanto, peguem leve tá?! rs


End file.
